madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A.T.P. Engineer
ENHANCED ATP AGENTS "It should be noted that the enhanced A.T.P. Agents didn't seemed to be very intelligent. For example, one of them didn't waste a thought about the enhanced Hank coming out of the resurrection device and they ignored Sanford after hitting him a single time instead of looking if he was dead." I think this should be changed. The enhanced A.T.P. Agents showed excellent teamwork and fighting skills. The 1 A.T.P. Agent that shot Deimos was probably smart enough to know that he alone could not fight Hank on his own. Assuming that he knew this, he went to go find his comrade and told him that they should regroup outside where they can concentrate their fire into 1 sectre. 1 A.T.P. also used hand signals telling the other to split up and hunt down Sanford and Deimos individually. The only intellect I think they lacked was the obvious decoy that Hank used to lure them into the blast radius of the I.E.D. that he threw. SLITHERS 22:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC)SLITHERS Correction Ummmm, "Evidentially" is not a word. Syber Uppercut! 17:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC)ScopeScorp Agent vs Engineer I realized that these people may not be agents. The game and episodes (posters) never referred to them as agents, but did call them "engineers" several times. Also, just a fact: the person who coined the term "ATP agent" was just some random noob on the old wiki; nobody bothered to argue since we didn't have a better name. SomeUsername Actually, they were refered to as the A.T.P. (Accerated Training Program) in several posters, so that is the reason for the name. However, they were said to have engineering training, but I don't think we should call them engineers. Besides. Everyone is too used to calling them ATPs, and we would have to change EVERYTHING on the wiki. Think about it. How about we just put at the beginning of the article; 'Also known as Engineers' or something? If you're not satisfied with that, how about we rename them 'A.T.P. Engineers'? ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 21:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So, does that mean we'll have to get back to every madness combat page that talks about engineers (plus the episodes) and rename the A.T.P agents to engineers? Cause that would be really long... Rivalen09 21:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Rivalen09 yea man they are agents in the advanced training program so they are called ATP agents. they have been called that for years why change it now Actually, those posters were around before the masked guys debuted. It's not really confirmed what they were known as. A.T.P. agent was a name that was assumed by some random user from the old wiki, and there was simply not enough evidence for people to argue against him (until Madness: Project Nexus and Madness 7.5 came out, which explicitly called them engineers; they are referred to as "engineering" at least twice in MC7.5). Tribute games and animations and such started calling them ATP agents afterwards because those people read the wiki. Just because people are use to the fact, doesn't mean it's right. When MC8 came out, people were still doubtful that the "Mystery Man's" real name was Auditor, and that the ATP agents were called "masked bodyguards." However, if you guys are so insistent on the fact that they are undoubtedly called "ATP agents," then by all means change it back. I'm simply using all the evidence I have. SomeUsername 04:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Among the posters in MC6, 7 and 8 it mentions they are just Accerated Training Program it doesn't state anything else, but I do see where the idea of agent came from. -Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 04:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? How would you guys know if E was an engineer? Maybe E isn't an engineer. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 20:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) need more מדוע הם נקראים ATP? זה